Libraries of nucleic acid bases hydrogen bonding to each other have been calculated using purely geometric constraints. Libraries have also been calculated for single amino acids hydrogen bonding with nucleic acid bases. These libraries are too large for an individual to browse through, so I am writing an interface to these libraries. I have chosen a web-interface using the Chime plugin from MDLI and Netscape Navigator to display 3-dimensional molecular models. The interface allows users to browse through the library and to identify hydrogen bond interactions in known pdb structure files. Computer Graphics Laboratory resources have been used to retrieve pdb files and to display the structure files using MidasPlus. MidasPlus has also been used to overlap elements from the libraries to see how C1' bonds overlap between various hydrogen bonded structures.